Rain
by Angelys 00Tsuki no Angel00
Summary: Lemon a três com MelloxMattxNear...


**Amor a três... MelloxMattxNear**

**Rain**

Mello aproveitava a escuridão noturna, passando despercebido pelos corredores que levavam ao primeiro andar da Wammy's House. Os seus passos ecoavam nas paredes, e a luz do luar que penetrava na janela tornava seu rosto sombrio.

Estava cada vez mais próximo. Seu coração batia forte, querendo saltar do peito. As mãos tremiam, e parecia incapaz de controlar a si mesmo.

Não era sua primeira vez com _ele_.

Também não seria a última.

Sorriu.

"É uma tradição e uma rotina. Maldito."

Pelo menos uma vez por dia, há 2 semanas, ele dormia com aquela pessoa. E sim, ele era muito bom de cama.

Chegou à tão esperada porta de carvalho maciço. Bateu num ritmo já combinado. Era sua identificação. Duas batidas leves, uma longa, outra forte e seca.

Ela se abriu, revelando o morador daquele quarto.

- Você está atrasado. Quase desisti de te esperar.

- Tive a impressão de estar sendo seguido, mas não vi ninguém. Por segurança, fiz um caminho mais longo.

- Compreendo. Entre.

O loiro atravessou o pórtico, inquieto. Era impressão sua ou estavam mais frios e distantes um do outro? Permaneceu de pé, enquanto seu parceiro jogou-se em uma cadeira.

Seguiu-se um longo momento de silêncio. O que era muito diferente das outras vezes em que estivera ali. Normalmente, sempre que chegava, era atirado na cama.

- M... Matt?

- Fala.

- Nós não vamos... sabe... fazer aquilo?

O ruivo deu uma gargalhada.

- Ah, então é por isso que você está tão nervoso? Sem problemas, se você quer fazer, então vamos fazer! – levantou-se num salto, caminhando em direção ao mais velho.

- E...Eu não quis... dizer... isso...

- Você fica uma gracinha corado desse jeito. – empurrou-o contra o armário, pressionando a cintura.

Matt começou a puxar a camisa do loiro para cima, retirando-a. Passou a mão pelo peito, beliscando um pouco os mamilos enrijecidos.

- Nhh...

Adorava aquele corpo. Era lindo, perfeito, delicioso...

Deu um chupão no pescoço de Mello, tendo seus cabelos muito ruivos agarrados pelo mais velho.

- Ah... Ma... Matt...

O mais novo se ajoelhou. Estava se sentindo selvagem naquela noite. Não devia ter sido provocado.

Puxou o zíper das calças dele com os dentes. Já podia identificar a excitação crescente no volume por baixo do tecido. Segurou as nádegas firmes com uma mão, enquanto abaixava o cós do jeans escuro. Passou a língua pelo tecido branco da cueca, adorando poder provar do loiro.

Mello gostava muito daquela sensação. Era viciante, como chocolate. Meio que por instinto, arqueou a cintura para frente, procurando algum lugar onde pudesse... simplesmente queria...

- Ei, ainda vai ter que agüentar um pouco da tortura... Mas se não consegue ser nem um pouquinho paciente... – rasgou o tecido fino da roupa de baixo, atirando-a longe.

Lambeu o membro rígido, ouvindo os gemidos do mais velho. Começou bem devagar, adorando a expressão de Mello. Então tomou-o na boca, pressionando-o com os lábios, só aumentando o prazer.

- Ah..h... Ah... Matt...

O loiro estava tonto, quase desmaiando. Aquele ruivo sabia lhe causar sensações estranhas, mas muito boas.

- AH!

Matt largou seu membro um instante.

- O que foi? Machucou?

- Do que está falando? E por que parou?

- Ué, não foi você que acabou de gritar?

- Não... Pensei que tinha sido você...

Olharam um para o outro e depois para a janela.

Fechada, mas com as cortinas levemente abertas. Por uma fresta, qualquer um poderia ter visto o que estavam fazendo.

O ruivo correu para ela, procurando qualquer sinal de pessoas lá fora. Olhou para um lado e para o outro, mas não conseguiu enxergar ninguém.

Mello colocou as calças e foi olhar também. Quem quer que tenha atrapalhado seu momento, podia se considerar morto!

Com algum esforço, viu uma sombra nas árvores do bosque.

- Ali! Está ali! – pulou a janela, correndo para lá.

Matt o seguiu, ajudando a procurar.

Depois de uns cinco minutos, ouviram uma respiração ofegante atrás de uma grande árvore. Sem fazer barulho, se aproximaram um de cada lado. Ao sinal do loiro, pularam e gritaram.

- RÁ! – e só então viram quem estava ali – Mas...Masein?!

Era Near. O pequeno albino tinha sido pego se acariciando com uma das mãos e com a outra por dentro das largas calças.

- Near?!

- O que...

- Acho que é meio óbvio o que ele está fazendo...

Os mais velhos soltaram uma risada.

- Do... do que estão rindo?

- Não é de você... È da situação toda...

O mais novo levantou, se recompondo.

- Eu só...

- Compreendemos... Você só queria se divertir também...

Ouviram um trovão. De súbito, começou a chover.

- Mello, tudo bem se ele se juntar a gente dessa vez?

- Sem problemas...

- Mas mas mas...

- Sem "mas", Near. – pegou o pequeno no colo – Você vem e está acabado.

Voltaram pelo mesmo caminho, pulando a janela e reentrando no quarto.

Matt jogou o pequeno na cama, deitando-o em uma posição sexy.

- Fique quietinho desse jeito. Já vamos vir brincar com você...

Se levantou, puxando o mais velho. Torturaria um pouco antes... Agarrou a cintura do loiro, beijando seu pescoço.

Mello entrou no jogo, apertando o baixo-ventre do ruivo contra o seu próprio. Movimentou os quadris para frente e para trás, deixando ambos completamente excitados.

- Ah... Por favor... Eu não agüento... – Near estava inquieto, mal se segurando.

Matt olhou para ele. Virou-se de costas para o loiro, pedindo que o segurasse na cintura e o acompanhasse. Subiu na cama, de frente para o albino. Tirou as calças e a roupa de baixo com força e desabotoou a camisa. Agora podia vê-lo, com a pele de pêssego tão branca.

Sem esperar, tirou as próprias roupas, ficando completamente nu. Tomou o membro de Near com a boca, chupando e lambendo. Arrancava expressões de prazer. No entanto, não intensificou o movimento. Queria continuar naquilo por um tempo.

Mello, sentindo que devia agir também, abriu o próprio zíper e foi para trás do ruivo. Matt quase mordeu o pequeno quando sentiu dois dedos lambidos do mais velho dentro de si. Agora os gemidos de prazer e os de dor se misturavam no ar.

- Ah...A...h...h...

Sentindo-o preparado, o loiro penetrou-o com suavidade. Se movia devagar, não querendo machucar.

"Ah... Isso tem um nome, não é mesmo? Ah...h... Como era? Tinha alguma coisa a ver com três... Ah... ah... ah..." o mais velho pensava.

Enquanto isso Near, quase rasgando o lençol de tanto o apertar com força, chegava ao ápice, despejando todo o líquido na boca do ruivo, que o engoliu.

- Arf...arf...

Não satisfeito, resolveu retribuir. Deitou-se virado para Matt, que estava de quatro, sustentado pelos braços, e ficou debaixo dele. Lambeu a ponta do membro rígido. O suficiente para conseguir um grito.

Antes de tomá-lo, massageou com a língua cada centímetro daquela região.

- Ah, não... Dois ao mesmo tempo não... Ah meu Deus! AH!

Mello, agora, estocava com força. Já tinha estabelecido um plano. Faria daquilo um espetáculo. Quando sentiu que o ruivo já estava começando a gostar de toda aquela atenção, retirou seu membro de dentro dele.

- Mas... O que foi? Ah... Não conseguiu?

- Tenho uma idéia melhor... Near, largue-o!

O pequeno estranhou a ordem, mas obedeceu.

Matt tinha ficado em tal estado de excitação, que o mero roçar do tecido em si o fazia estremecer.

- Bom... Albino! – o mais velho continuou a dar ordens – Ajoelhe-se na cama, apoiado na parede com as mãos.

Near assim o fez. Mello tirou as calças, indo para detrás do pequeno.

Prensou seus pulsos contra a parede, penetrando-o.

- AH! Ai... Isso dói...

- Shh... – começou a fazer movimentos com os quadris, para frente e para trás. Terminaria o que iniciara com o ruivo.

Matt entendeu perfeitamente o sentido da coisa. E gostou de ouvir os gemidos do mais velho quando ele o sentiu dentro de si. Ao mesmo tempo, resolveu ficar com peninha do pequeno albino, masturbando-o com as mãos livres.

Agora se moviam os três juntos, como um só. As sensações eram maravilhosas.

Near estava quase desmaiando. Tinha feito muita coisa de uma só vez, não era acostumado. Mas podia admitir, era realmente bom. Ondas de deleite percorriam sua espinha, fazendo com que só quisesse intensificar a movimentação.

Correspondendo aos anseios do pequeno, Mello aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, forçando o ruivo a fazer o mesmo. Este estava tonto, embebido em tanta luxúria.

Eles se perderam no meio da lascívia.

Ouviram o trovão.

Estavam quase lá. Será que atingiriam o ápice juntos?

A chuva fustigava a janela, mas mal conseguiam ouvi-la em meio às expressões de prazer.

A cada movimento, suas mentes turvavam.

Não conseguiam pensar. Mal percebiam o espaço a sua volta. Estavam cansados, molhados e perdidos.

Quando chegaram ao orgasmo arrebatador, tudo a sua volta parecia tremer, e o grito ecoou pelas paredes do quarto. Fizeram aquilo juntos. E agora que tinham terminado, era quase impossível de acreditar.

**xEndx**

**Autora: Oks, eu não tive tempo pra revisar o final, então peguem leve... Esse é primeiro menage q eu escrevo, portanto peguem mais leve ainda... Bjs...**


End file.
